1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device for a register of synthetic resin which is coupled with an outlet of an air duct for adjustment or the flow of heated air or cooled air released therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2(1990)-58549 and 4(1992)-69542 is a resister of synthetic resin for adjustment of air flow the outer frame assembly of which is comprised of a pair of outer frame members coupled with each other at their opposed side wall portions. During assembly processes of the register, a plurality of adjustment blades are separately formed and assembled within the outer frame assembly during a molding process of the outer frame members. In the register, however, the adjustment blades are interconnected by means of a link member engaged therewith after the register assembly has been removed from the molding device. It is, therefore, required to position the adjustment blades in the same direction for engagement with the link member after removed from the molding device. This results in an increase of manufacturing cost of the register.